Secret Sister and Secret love
by Romanaa
Summary: Peter has a sister that no one knew about. Ray falls for her instantly. Ray's POV. I only own Maria as she is my creation.


**Author's note: Okay so I know that Peter doesn't have a sister but I decided to give him one :P. I do not own the characters unfortunately but if I did then I would make Egon, Peter and Winston treat Ray with a little more respect because I personally think that they tease him too much.  
The only thing that I own is Maria.  
Read and review this story and tell me what you think. If enough people like it then I will write more.**

I was just sitting on the chair minding my own business when Egon had to walk in and snap me out of my thoughts by calling my name.

"what?" I said as I looked at him

Egon just rolled his eyes "Did you not hear what me, Winston and Venkman were talking about just then?"

I shook my head which made Egon slap his forehead.

He then turned around to face Winston and Venkman "One of you two tell Dopey here what we were talking about"

Venkman then looked at me "We have a new recruit on the way apparently" he said with a smile "She should be here any minute"

"Woah Woah Woah. She? Did you just say she?" I asked them.

All three of them nodded "Yes Ray. We have a female recruit joining us" Winston said with a smile

"Hello? Hello is anyone here?" came a female voice which made Venkman turn instantly turn around and run off

I looked at Winston and Egon "What's up with him?" I asked them.

They just shrugged and the three of us followed Venkman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Venkman said to the girl

"What do you think Peter?" The girl answered with a slight tone of laughter in her voice

I just looked at the others "How….how…..how does he know her?"

"Probably one of his ex-girlfriends" Egon laughed

Venkman then turned to face us. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Guys, You have to meet this girl" he said to us as he walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Winston smiled at her "Winston Zeddemore" he said to her.

"Egon Spengler" Egon said to her with a smile

I just stood there for a second but then Egon nudged me "I'm Raymond Stantz"

The girl smiled "nice to meet you all. I'm Maria Venkman"

I felt my jaw drop "Venkman?" I questioned

"Yes Ray she is my younger sister" Venkman laughed

"We didn't know you had a sister" Egon said.

I then folded my arms across my chest "where is this new recruit then?" I asked

They all stared at me "She is the new recruit Ray" the said to me

Maria was just laughing "is he always like this?" she asked Venkman

"Pretty much" Venkman laughed "but you get used to him after time"

I looked at them "Hey, that's not fair."

"Right we need to go somewhere so Maria you stay here with Ray" Venkman said to his sister and walked out

"What? Why do I have to stay here?" I asked

"well someone needs to keep Maria company while we are out and besides this is just to do with us so Maria doesn't have to come" Venkman said "and before you say, you are staying because you are the useless one"

Before I could say anything they had walked out. I looked at Maria with a smile on my face. "They always treat me like this you know?".

That was when I realised that she was actually quite the opposite of her older brother because she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and she was actually quite pretty to be honest.

I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off her for some reason.

"So do they actually let you do anything or do they just bully you?" Maria asked me

"Huh?" I asked her as I hadn't really been paying much attention.

Maria just laughed "Do you actually ever pay attention?"

I slowly nodded my head

"you could have fooled me" Maria smiled at me

I glared at her "What is that meant to mean?"

She just giggled "you know what I mean." She said with a cheeky grin on her face "Peter has told me a lot about you guys and from what he has told me about you…..well lets just say you seem a little dumb"

I rolled my eyes "I don't know why they hate me so much?" I said to her even though I had a smile on my face.

"Oh and he also mentioned the Stay-Puft Marshmallow man" Maria laughing. She had the most amazing laugh and her eyes sort of lit up when she laughed

I don't know how long we had been talking but I heard the others talking.

I then looked to the floor, I felt Maria's hand on my shoulder "Ray what's the matter?" she asked me, her voice was full of concern.

I just looked at her "Its nothing" I said to her.

She stared at me as if she was saying _I may be blonde but I'm not stupid._

I then sighed and said "Its just that I think I'm falling for someone who I barely know"

Maria then took a step back, it was as if she knew I was on about her. She looked at me with those amazing blue eyes of hers and said "Who is she? Do I know her? Do the others know?"

I smiled slightly "It doesn't matter who she is. Yes you do know her, well you should anyway. And no the others don't know"

She then smiled and burst into a fit of giggles.

Just then Venkman walked in on Maria having a giggling fit "What has he done this time?" he asked with a smile

"He probably fell over or something" Egon laughed as he walked in.

Winston was behind Egon with a smile on his face.

Maria then finally managed to stop giggling and looked at her brother "it doesn't matter what he did does it?" she asked and then looked back at me which caused her to burst into yet another fit of giggles.

Egon, Winston and Venkman just stared at me as if I had committed a crime.

I just looked at them all "What? Why are you all staring at me as if I have committed a crime?"

They just sighed and then walked out leaving me and Maria alone again.

"You know, you could have told them what you told me" Maria said to me with a smile on her face

I just rolled my eyes "and let them pick on me forever about it? No thanks"

Maria just sighed and gave me a hug "You are so sweet Ray"

I hugged her back and smiled "How the Hell am I sweet"

"because I can tell that you care about those three so much" she said to me and pulled away from the hug.

"But that doesn't make me sweet" I said to her.

She then giggled slightly "believe what you want" she then flashed me a smile.

I just smiled "That's what I always do anyway"

She then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek "I'm gonna go and talk to my brother now, so see you later" she said and then turned away and walked off.

As soon as she had turned away my hand automatically moved to my cheek where Maria had kissed me.

Oh my God she had actually kissed me. Someone I like has just kissed me.

Ray calm down it was just on the cheek for God's sake, she probably doesn't like you in that way so just forget about it, no matter how hard it is you have to pretend you don't like her. Peter won't be very pleased if he finds out that you like her.


End file.
